The Heart of Black Diamond
by Le Reveur
Summary: REPOST: It was just a storyline, yet the Rated R Superstar found that as time progressed, he was rather attached to the Korean beauty. Reviews are more than welcome, and flames are just exaggerated reviews of a story's flaws. Edge/Gail Kim, Melina/JoMo
1. The New Storyline

**AN: This is a simple fic with Edge/Gail. Weird pairing I know, but Edge and Gail are awesome and we never get to see Gail. In this fic, Gail was never transferred to Raw, and this fic is fictional, which means Edge is single, Gail is single, and Drew McIntyre is still creepy as hell. Also Kaval was never fired because I loved the whole Layla/Kaval stuff as well as his amazing in-ring abilities.**

Edge POV:

Edge, the World Heavyweight Champion. Man, I could never tire of hearing that. I walked backstage, carrying around the shiny gold title. The storyline with Kane was over and done for, though I hoped Glen wouldn't be reduced to a jobber again. In reality the guy was nice and worked hard at his career. I waved to the other superstars and the divas as I walked to Vince's office. When I reached the door I knocked, and opened the door. As I walked in, I was surprised to see someone other than Vince. Gail Kim, the Canadian/Korean diva was in one of the chairs facing Vince's desk. Her face mirrored my expression, one of confusion.

"Now, I know that this is sudden, but after the whole Alicia Fox and Zack Ryder thing got Alicia a little more over with the fans, we decided that it would work with Gail, except with someone a little more, well, over with the fans." Vince explained "Also, Gail's on screen character would have a lot more attitude like when she was a heel with Molly all those years ago. She may not have been popular then, but Gail sure got a reaction out of the crowd." Gail and I nodded our heads.

"Now Adam, we're going to start out the storyline with a mixed gender tag team match. You and Gail versus the team of Layla and Kaval. Basically you're going to have a match where you and Gail will lose after Michelle interferes with match, as per usual. Then you will get back in the ring, and take care of Gail. Don't worry, Michelle, Layla and Kaval will be gone by then."

As Vince finished his explanation, Gail and I were soaking it all in. She looked at me with uncertainty.

"No offense to you or Adam, Mr. McMahon, but I haven't been a, well, female manager, in quite sometime. Are you sure you want me, out of all the divas?" Gail asked. I was surprised to see how hesitant she was to be in a storyline like this, despite this storyline being certain to put her over with the fans.

"Yes Gail, you seem to be one of the most talented people, and though they say I never listen to them, I do try to please the fans. Also I want to clear up this rumor that you aren't getting pushes just because you came from TNA." Vince ended that statement with an indignant huff.

I attempted to hide my grin from Gail and Vince, though I noticed Gail had a small smile on her face and Vince was too distracted muttering about how the fans never appreciated his hard work.

Taking this as our time to leave, Gail and I left the room, as sneakily as we could. We turned the corridor and broke down laughing. After a few minutes, our chuckles died down and I turned to Gail.

"So, Vince also mentioned something about receiving our storyline scripts' later today. What do you think they'll have us do?" I pondered

"Well, it wont be anything risqué seeing as it's PG, but they might make it a budding romance thing." She wore a little frown, as if considering all the possibilities from this storyline.

"Yeah, well between you and I, I hear that they're thinking of canning the PG rating. Hopefully, they figured out the kids weren't the ones buying the tickets." I sighed. I hated PG WWE. We fight for a living, not sing nursery rhymes for little kids.

"It's hard being the Rated R Superstar when it's a PG show, right?" Gail whispered in a knowing voice.

"Exactly, I mean I feel as if I just can't be me. I'm used to TV 14, not PG. I'm sick of toning down everything I do and say. Like the worst thing I've said since PG started was 'jackass'. Had this been TV 14, I'd be swearing every time I was on TV, and messing with people's minds. Hell, had this been TV 14, we'd probably be making out or more." I poured every irritating thing I despised into one long rant. I looked to Gail to see her reaction. Judging from her face I probably shouldn't have added the making out part.

"Well, perhaps you should put all that anger into your wrestling. It doesn't do well to bottle up your feelings." Gail replied "And also, the self-centered part of me likes that you don't like that you don't get to make out with me." With a wink the Canadian diva left, leaving me with a small smile on my face. Perhaps this storyline wouldn't be too bad.

**I haven't done a fanfic in so long. I used to have an account where I wrote stories for books, but I like writing for wrestling so I wrote this. I'm writing the second chapter but I might need some help with ideas for plot. That's where you guys come in. Please review the story, to help me, and it means that you guys get to have a little control over the story. I also wanted Mr. McMahon to seem like a more likable person, and though I personally hate the PG WWE, I feel like because of a few bad years, we don't appreciate the work he's done. So there it is, the first chapter to my new story. Reviews are like jelly beans, I can never have enough.**


	2. And So It Begins

Gail's POV:

As I walked away from Adam, I mentally cursed at myself. What kind of professional behavior was that? I had always been proud of my professionalism, never being irresponsible, never taking any risks. I had to stop this ridiculous feeling. Adam was obviously someone who was reckless and for the storyline to work, I needed to stay calm and be the responsible one in this pairing. I walked out of the arena and drove my rental back to the hotel I was staying in. I had barely walked in when my new roommate and best friend Melina ambushed me. Only a few days ago had a heard the news that Melina had been transferred to Smackdown. My instant reaction was to run screaming and attack my friend with a giant hug that would make the Big Show proud. It was out of character for me but I just couldn't believe my best friend was back on Smackdown.

"So who's the lucky girl that gets to be in a storyline with none other than Canadian heart-throb, Adam otherwise known as Edge?" Melina's insinuating voice brought me out of my daydreaming. She held up a packet from WWE that had recently been opened.

"Melina! Why did you open that? It was addressed to me." I demanded

"First, take your own advice and calm down. For someone so "level-headed" you sure can be temperamental." Melina continued to babble on "Second of all, everyone's going to find out soon anyway, it's not like I released it to the press. Besides don't you want to know the juicy details?"

"Wait a minute, did you just say juicy details? If you think that then I worry about what they're going to make me do." I stressed about all the possibilities, then my mind was calmed by the one thing that would stop all my nightmares, PG WWE. It prevented any actions that Melina would deem juicy.

"Fine, since you begged me so much, I'll just have to hand this over to you." Melina drawled sarcastically, and handed over the packet. I ripped it open eagerly and took out the freshly printed script.

Flipping open the first page I saw that there would be a pre match segment between myself, Lay-Cool and Edge. First Lay-Cool would walk up to me and start mocking me, then when I attempt to defend myself they would get in my face and challenge me to a mixed gender tag team match. Then Edge would walk into the picture asking about his interview. He would then see me in an angry state and ask me what was wrong, I would tell him about how I didn't have a partner for the upcoming match and he would offer his assistance. I would gladly accept, they would be a few flirty glances and then we would go to the match. Michelle would interfere and we would lose, then Edge would come into the ring to comfort me. Later backstage we would talk about the match, I would complain about losing our match saying how it was my fault and he would once again comfort me then hug me, then the camera would fade out.

"Well?" Melina asked

"It's a lot to take in, I'll admit. I just wish I would get to win the match." I sighed "I wonder how Adam is taking this. He, well, mentioned how much he hated the PG WWE. He must hate this storyline, it had PG written all over it."

"Maybe, it not the stuff in the storyline but rather the lack of stuff." Melina winked at me and was about to make another cheeky comment, but was distracted by the beeping of her phone. As a reward for winning the number one contender spot, she bought her self an iPhone. I argued that it was impractical, she said she liked the little fidgety apps. A smile lit up on her face.

"Let me guess, JoMo?" I smirked.

"No, The Miz. Of course Johnny. He's just so kind and sweet and funny and hot-" I cut her off by saying,

"And you can't argue with about five years of being together." I added in. "So what did he say?"

"Er, he asked me out to dinner tonight." Melina slowly turned to me. "Listen, I know we always have our girls nights on Wednesdays but, it's Johnny!"

"Fine, I can never say no to those puppy dog eyes. Besides, I heard some of the other Smackdown Divas and Superstars are going out to a bar that's really close. I'll just talk with Layla, and see if I can tag along" I sighed.

Melina run up to me and hugged me, squeezing the air out of me. She giggle at my face and ran to the bathroom. I pulled out my phone and texted Layla about the group outing. After a few minutes, a beep signaled her response. "Going 2 go 2 the bar next 2 car rental. Meet u in lobby 9! Happy 2 see u comin along! Xx" I looked at the little clock in the corner of the screen, flashing 8:12. Hopefully, I'd be able to get a shower in if Melina was quick.

Later that night, I was ready to go, dressed in a simple white dress and heels. As I walked into the lobby with a few minutes to spare, I saw a few other Superstars and Divas. Kofi and Brandon were chatting about the matches that they hoped to be in, Drew was texting to his recently suspended wife Taryn, and Layla was chatting to a cheerful Stu, happy to be on Smackdown with his fellow Brit. I walked over the latter two, and smiled when Layla practically leaped into my arms. Stu and Layla were both unlike their on-screen characters. Stu was kind and caring and Layla was vivacious and sweet, they never said anything wrong about anyone, not unless that had committed a great offense against their friends.

"Okay, people, we're moving out. If you don't have someone to drive you, come over here and if anyone has space left in their cars come join this group." Layla took control of the slightly difficult situation. About fifteen of the twenty Superstars and Divas, were already in groups but a few of us were left. Stu took his friends from The Corre in his car and of course Layla was going with him, which left me with Jay and Adam.

"Hey Adam, could you and Jay let Gail tag along, please." Adam and Jay agreed and we all walked out to our cars. Layla headed for Stu's car, I followed Adam to a simple Toyota. As Jay headed for shotgun, Adam gave him a little shove and said, "Hey, shotguns for the lady." Looking at me with a small smile.

"But Adam," Jay whined, reminiscent of a child, "I always get shotgun. What about Team Canada, Adam and Jay, E and C?"

"Dude, Gail's Canadian so the whole Team Canada thing doesn't work. Plus, E and C broke up ages ago, buddy." Adam retaliated. (I wrote this months ago :P)

"It isn't fair but fine." Jay sighed, "Just wait till my peeps find out about this!" he muttered the last part.

Adam grinned at me and I couldn't help but return the gesture.

"So Gail, this is a first, you don't seem to hang out with us on Wednesdays." I could see Adam was simply attempting to include me into the conversation.

"It's because Melina and I usually just hang out together on Wednesdays. But she has a date with John who she hasn't been able to spend much time with this week." I explained to Adam. He nodded understandingly.

"Yeah, Jay ditched me a lot because of his wife, when we were in town." Adam jokingly sighed.

"Hey, I exist you know?" Jay whined, "I hate the backseat."

"It's only for ten minutes Jay, we'll be there soon." Adam assured him.

"Fine. Anyway, Miss Kim. I know you hang out with Melina on Wednesdays, but even on days we have off like Saturdays and the occasional Thursday you don't go out with the rest of us. Why not?" Jay had a look of confusion on his face as if he saw no reason why someone would opt to hang out alone or stay at the hotel's instead of clubbing.

"I tend to prefer either relaxing or working out in the time I get off. I also like visiting the local area. Also the mall-" I started to say but was cut off by Jay.

"No! Just no! Not shopping, please!" Jay whined "I have to deal with that enough at home and stuff. Please tell me you're not going to go on and on about shopping like that French-Canadian Maryse. I can't handle that!"

"Woah, calm down dude! You're making it hard to concentrate on the road." Adam tried to convince Jay to stop banging his head on the car window.

"Fine. But you owe me a drink. And not some crappy fruity drink like last time. You know what they said about me after that!"

I tried to hide my amusement at their crazy antics, but I wasn't very successful. Luckily Adam and Jay were sidetracked as we drove into the bar parking lot. The bar was brightly lit. And judging from the amount of cars, it would be mainly superstars and a few other people. We walked into the crowded bar, filled with WWE superstars celebrating their success or drowning their sorrows in alcohol and dancing. Normally, if I went out with the crowd I would be the latter, once or twice with Jay, complaining about how Vince was biased because we had just returned from TNA, though this was most likely not true. I saw Layla and Stu dancing together laughing, Michelle and Mark were sitting in a lonely booth, just enjoying each other's company. Kofi and Brandon were playing pool in the corner along with Cody. Celeste and Barbie had a variation between gossiping and drinking, dancing and flirting with the superstars. I sat down at the bar and ordered a simple soda, judging from everyone around me, it wouldn't be hard to find a drink.

I was surprised to find the seat next to me occupy, about twenty minutes after arriving. I looked up from my drink to see Adam.

"You aren't going to just sit here all night, are you?" he asked.

"Not all night, just most of it." I retaliated, humming along to the music.

"You like the song?" I nodded. "Then dance with me." I looked at Adam to check if he was serious.

"I don't mean to be rude and say no, but I can't dance." My lack of rhythm was a constant party pooper.

"That's ridiculous. What about those crazy moves with Daniel Bryan, months ago?" he smirked, holding out a hand. "C'mon just one dance."

I sighed, the puppy dog eyes he was giving me made it all the more difficult to refuse. "Fine, but after the ONE dance, you're buying me a drink. And an alcoholic one, at that." I took his hand as he led me to dance floor. The upbeat music pounding in my ears. He span me around and we started dancing.

"I'm surprised. The Rated R Superstar is secretly a great dancer." I shouted over the loud music.

"It's a Canadian thing. Except Jay missed it." He pointed at Jay who seemed to be doing a variation of the chicken dance and a jive with Milena Roucka.

"Well, at least I don't look that bad." I giggled

"Bad? I think you look positively gorgeous." He winked at me, pulling me in with a twirl.

We continued to dance like that until the end of the night. When we left dragging Jay away from Melina Roucka, who was obviously not finding his fart joke entertaining in the least. When we parked the car at the hotel, we watched amused as he stumbled off to his and Adams's room.

"I had fun tonight. Thanks for the ride." I was about to walk off before he gabbed my hand.

"Here, let me walk you back." I smiled and we set off towards my room. Just as we arrived at my doorstep, he turned me so I was facing him.

"You know, I really meant what I said about how you look gorgeous." I blushed at his kind words. "I'm serious. And thank you for that excellent night out. Good night, Gail." Leaving but not before planting a gentle kiss on my cheek.

I was practically on Cloud Nine, though I didn't know why. It was just a kiss, and a small one at that. I walked into the room in a daze, though the sight of Melina and John kissing shook me out of that daze.

After ushering John out after many goodbye kisses from Melina, I turned to bed, for once really impatient for next Smackdown.


	3. Not Quite Expected

The next Smackdown could not come soon enough for me. For the special day I had gone out of my way to look good, opting for a red version of the wrestling gear I normally wore for Superstars. Driving with Melina out to the stadium, as she wanted to be there to watch my segment.("It's not everyday that you get your big top card storyline, after all!" Melina explained) We arrived early, 9 o'clock, the get ready for the Smackdown filming. I saw only a few divas and superstars there, most opting to arrive at 10 o'clock or later. Melina dragged me off to catering, claiming that I needed food, though how I could possible digest the food with my stomach churning and churning was beyond me. Walking into catering, I found more superstars there. Including, much to my amusement, a very sleepy Jay who seemed to be sleeping on his plate of toast. Walking over to his table, I sat down as loudly as possible making sure I "accidentally" hit his head with my bag. "What? No! Not my cookies, Adam!" I snorted at his crazy ramblings. "Gail? Seriously?" He looked at me with tired red-rimmed eyes. "Late night I see. So, what happened with the cookies and Adam?" I asked, genuinely interested. "When we were younger, he used to take half of the cookies my Mom* made." He sighed and wiped away a nonexistent tear. "How touching. So what have you got today?" I asked. "Urgh, nothing much. A small match against Drew McIntyre. Vince hates us former TNA stars right? Well, just me, Miss Soon-to-be-Top-Carder." Jay pouted. "Aww, I'll always love you Jay Jay." "Now just when I though you loved me, I hear this." Adam winked at me and slid into one of the unoccupied seats. Melina with an amused face joined us Canadians. "Are all Canadians clinically insane?" She rolled her eyes at mine and Jay's outraged expressions. "Nah it's just a former TNA wrestler thing. They turn them insane there." Adam commented, turning to his bacon sandwich.

We all continued to bicker over useless topics such as is NXT rigged (we all said yes), should Adam attempt to kick his bacon addiction (Adam voted no) and if R-Truth's rap was annoying (we all voted yes). We were interrupted by the intercom. "All wrestlers competing tonight to get be ready and in the ring in twenty five minutes. All wrestlers doing backstage segments, be ready in the Gorilla Position in twenty minutes. Can Adam Copeland, Gail Kim, Michelle McCool and Layla El please report to Mr. McMahon immediately." A scratchy voice informed us. "Ohhhhhhh, someone's in trouble." Adam hit Jay's head as he picked up his bag and jacket. I picked up my stuff and said bye to Melina and Jay. Adam and I walked off to Mr. McMahon's office. The walked there was filled with small talk about what we were supposed to be saying and doing. We walked in there and found Layla and Michelle sitting down already. We quickly took our seats and apologized for our tardiness. Adam, far braver than any of us, asked, "So what's so urgent, Mr. McMahon?" Mr. McMahon waved his hand. "Nothing I just said that so you'd be quick. I want to check that you all have your lines down. You all know what to do. I haven't told Nick yet, I know how excitable he gets, but I want you all to know this might lead on to Wrestlemania, and could even be the main event." Mr. McMahon explained. We all looked around with raised eyebrows and even more raised hopes. For divas to be even considered for the main event, was a big stretch and nothing like that had happened in the PG era. "Does this mean the PG era is ending?" I asked tentatively. "Well, not immediately but with all our plans for Wrestlemania, and after that, the PG era may be over before 2012." His words placed hope in our hearts. The PG era had only let a few careers flourish. None of the careers were divas. Nowadays, we were simply an afterthought. The idea of us being more than a side dish placed hopes for greater careers for us. And for me, being the oldest diva that was needed. "So anyway, are you all ready for tonight?" Vince snapped us out of our daydreams. "Definitely." we all agreed. We released us and told us to get ready for tonight.

After we had practiced to basic outline of the match, we left to get ready. I went into the divas locker room. I saw Layla practicing their lines and handshakes they displayed on screen. I waved them and sat down next to Melina who was talking with Beth. Both had become friends after their big feud a few years ago. I quickly got changed into my red wrestling gear. I continued to nod and shake my head at whatever Melina said. I was too nervous and concentrated on my segment to hear what she was saying. After my boots were on, I waved goodbye and left with Layla and Michelle to the Gorilla Position. I saw Adam talking with the film crew. While Layla and Michelle were insulting me he would hide out of view and then walk on when it was time. "Ten minutes until we're on!" the cameraman said. "You okay?" Adam asked, placing his hand on my shoulder. "Yep, a little nervous, but otherwise fine." I shook a little bit. "Would a Canadian hug help?" I smiled and hugged him. "Five minutes until we're on!" I shook my shoulder up and down to loosen them. "Okay rolling in ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four three," he mouthed two and one.

"So Gail, we haven't seen you for a while. How have you been?" Matt Striker asked. "I've been fine Matt. Just relaxing a little. Soaking up the Sun here in Tampa, Florida." I mentioned to the crowds approval. "It's just so beautiful here, you know?" "Unlike someone we know." The camera turned to see Michelle and Layla, smirking at me, Diva's titles on their shoulders. Matt silently walked off. "What's that supposed to mean, Michelle?" I spat her name, and got closer glaring at the annoying girls. "Let's just say you and this stupid town aren't beautiful. Miami and Palatka are so much better. In fact, they're FLAWLESS." They grinned at each other. "Just like us. So why don't you leave, Gail the Fail." They chuckled at their joke. "Oh that's hilarious. Gail the Fail. Must have taken all your minuscule brain power combined to come up with that." I spat back. The crowd laughed at Michelle and Layla's offended faces. "Gail you're such a fail, that no one wants to associate with you. Why do you think we haven't seen you for a while. Because no one likes you. I mean look at us. We associate with Vickie Guerrero and Dolph Ziggler." They looked at me with smirks on their face. "So you associate with a whale and some guy who looks faker than your hair?" The crowd was loving the whale part. "If you're so much better than us, then fine. It'll be Michelle McCool and Dolph Ziggler vs. Gail the Fail and some other loser. Have fun looking for someone with low enough standards to team with you." And with that the two bitchiest divas left. The camera zoomed in on me. I sighed and asked out loud, "They're right. Who would team with me?" "I would." I looked up surprised and the camera followed my shocked face to see Edge. The crowd cheered for their Rater R Superstar. "Seriously?" I asked with disbelief all over my face. "Of course I would." He rebuffed. "But why?" "Because of Dolph of course!" With that I looked convinced thanked him and walked off camera. Matt Striker came back with his microphone, and asked Edge, "Is Dolph Ziggler really the reason you're teaming with her?" "Nope!" Edge grinned, clapped Matt on the back and walked off.

They cut to commercial, and Edge and I walked off to our locker rooms. I looked around for Melina but after not finding her, decided to wish Jay luck before his match. I found him at the Gorilla Position. "Hey Jay, good luck out there!" I hugged him and he grinned back jumping up and down to loosen his muscles. I watched him walk off and in turn walked off to get ready. I saw Adam doing push ups in the hall. I walked over to him and sat down on his back, gently as to not hurt his back. Surprisingly he just continued and asked what I was doing, his voice just slightly strained. "Nothing much. Hey I was wondering, you know that double-team move we were practicing. Could we do it?" At that Adam stopped rolled to the side so I could stand up. "Are you sure? It's pretty risky. I mean for you're height." He looked straight into my eyes. "I'm certain and nothing you say is going to stop me." I crossed my arms and raised one eyebrow, daring him to argue. "Fine, but I don't like it. Go tell the others that you're going to do the move, so you won't land flat on your back." I grinned, kissed him on the cheek and ran off. As I ran to tell Michelle, Layla and Nick, I wondered why on Earth I kissed him.

It was time for the match and after Lay-Cool and Dolph had entered the ring, my music played. I was happy to hear even more cheers and walked out stopped just at the end of the ramp and smirked at Lay-Cool and turned to look at the entrance., just in time for Edge's music to hit. The music played and people cheered wildly. Edge ran out to his fans and posed for his pyrotechnics to play. He walked up to where I stood and then together we walked to the ring. He held the ropes for me to pass through. Edge walked to our corner as I started things out with Michelle.

The match was going smoothly in my favor until Layla tripped as I attempted to do a low dropkick off the ropes. Michelle took advantage and continued to beat me up until I converted her clothesline into a neck breaker. I managed to tag in Edge as Michelle tagged in Dolph. They continued to fight, countering their movies back and forth until Edge managed to throw Dolph out on the side closest to the ramp. And as Michelle and Layla ran to check on him, I knew it was time for our move. A move so risky for someone of my height. Edge tagged me in and swung me to the ropes ran to the rope closest to Dolph and held it down while I bounced off the opposite ropes and, with all my speed and strength flipped over the top ropes Edge was holding down and flipped right onto Layla, Michelle and Dolph. The crowd went wild. Cheering for my risky move. The match continued with more double-teaming from me and Edge including a stereo low baseball slide kicks and even an assisted splash.

The match seemed for sure to be in our hands until after seven minutes, Dolph distracted the ref for Layla to kick me, and Michelle to pin me using the ropes to her advantage. Layla and Michelle tried to attack me but Edge scared them off and helped me out of the ring and up the ramp. The camera followed us backstage. Edge was pressing an icepack gently to the back of my head where Layla kicked me. "It's all my fault." I complained. "No it's not. It's those stupid immature girls and that fake Dolph's fault. Not yours, Gail." Adam tried to convince me. "Then how come I was the one who was pinned? Answer me that Edge!" I was completely frustrated. "They cheated Gail! That's why they pinned you. You were amazing tonight." He said looking me in the eyes. "Amazing at what? Losing! I'm not as good as you Edge. You were the one who was amazing. I was the one that lost focus and made us lose. I was the one who got pinned and you know what-" my little rant was cut off by the most unexpected thing ever. Adam kissed me. This wasn't in the script, I thought. Another voice in my head said, who cares, Adam's really hot and a really good kisser. I could slightly hear the crowd roaring but all I could focus on was Adam's hand on the back of my head holding the icepack in place, my arms around his neck and his lips on mine. I could tell how good he was by the shivers running up my back. He softly pressed his lips against my mine and I nibbled on his bottom lip. In the background I could hear someone say, "…And we're off!" and it took all my will to pull away. I looked into his eyes and slowly pulled away. Though it was rude and hurtful of me, I ran off as soon as possible. Ignoring Jay and just heading for the women's locker room grabbing my stuff and a very curious Melina on our way out to the car. I slammed the door shut turned the ignition and drove off as soon as possible sending a text to Layla to cover me if Vince wanted to see me. Dumping my stuff in the room Melina and I were sharing, I just sat on the bed thoughts running through my mind. Thinking I had simply missed it in the script, I ran over to my bag and pulled out the script. It said that Edge would interrupt my rant. Nothing about him kissing me to do so. "So, why do you think he kissed you?" Melina asked, her voice oozing suggestively. "It's probably in his script. That's all." I defended myself, yet all the while wondering why it was in his script and not mine.

*I used to go to a Canadian school and the majority said Mum instead of Mom. But because it felt weird typing Mum for this story, I'm saying Mom. Also I remember one segment where Edge and Christian were talking to their Grandma and I think Edge or Christian may have said Mom.


	4. Explanations and Competition

Waking up the next day was harder than I thought it would be. The only keeping me from sweet sweet sleep was Melina bouncing on my bed. "Get your lazy ass out of bed. Guess what I found on

Diva Dirt?" She sung out far too loud for whatever hour it was in the morning. "What? Melina what's going on?" "I was on Diva Dirt checking out what they were saying about us. Seeing if there

were any rumors or anything and found this article. She dragged her computer out and low and behold, the title of the article was, "Gail Kim and Edge? The New It-Couple in the WWE?" I snatched

the computer away from her despite an indignant "Hey!" and scanned over the article. "With Edge's playboy past could this mean an off screen affair? After all, when Amy (Former WWE Diva Lita)

and Adam's (Edge for all you wrestling newbies) affair became public knowledge, thanks to one slighted Hardy boy, Amy's boyfriend at the time, the pairing made it's way on screen. Could the reverse

happen and would Miss Kim the "Asian Sensation" and "Submission Specialist" be the new apple of Adam's eye? Or would this time, Adam keep his personal life off screen. Only time will tell for this

"interesting" couple." My jaw dropped. "Seriously? They think this could be off screen?" I gave to computer back glaring at it all the while. "Speaking of Adam you're looking at my computer the way

he looks at the Raw General Manager's computer. I'm fine with that as long as you don't destroy it. Anyway, judging from your expression you didn't like the article." Melina seemed to enjoy stating

the obvious lately. "Urgh. This isn't Gossip Girl. This is wrestling. It's a storyline. Just because of the Any thing, everyone thinks he's going to sleep around with every diva. And can you imagine how

Amy might feel. This could possibly bring back the whole fiasco. She's gone through enough already." I groaned. This was not the best start to the day. Melina looked at me sympathetically. "Why not

we go to the gym. Maybe hit a few punching bags. Get all our anger out." She frowned. I looked at her and noticed something. Melina was someone who when truly happy, stayed happy all day.

Something had to be bothering her. "What's wrong, 'Lina?" I asked in my most soothing voice, using her favorite nickname from me. "It's Johnny. I mean we've been dating for over seven years.

And I just keep thinking that people have popped the question before they hit the five-year mark. I know you're not one to obsess over marriage it's just with Michelle marrying Mark a few months

ago. I'm kind of feeling like I'm just there. That it's not much of us. Just him, and just me. Separate entities. Not one together. You get me?" She looked up at me sadly. "Yeah, but in a way it was

the opposite with me. You know how I was engaged to that guy after I first started with the WWE. We rushed it and things got messy. Be thankful that you've been with John long enough to know

you want to get married. When I was engaged I felt like when he asked me I was ready, but as time grew on I knew I was wrong, and thankfully he knew that too." I rubbed her back and leant my

head on hers. "I'm sure John's thinking of marriage too. After all, he spends so much time with you. If you were simply just there for the relationship, you would have been over a long time ago.

John's one of those people who know what they want and go after that." Melina propped her head up and smiled. "Yeah you're right, like always. Thanks. Sorry, probably just a little emotional from

seeing my friend get her big break." She hugged me. "Anyway you said something about the gym? Though first breakfast. I need me some pancakes." She laughed and agreed. We got changed into

our work out clothes and walked to the little diner right next to the hotel. Much to my relief they were open. As Melina and I walked in we saw some other WWE superstars and wrestlers. I

recognized Barbie and PJ, wrapped up in their little bubble of innocence and young love. Sighing to ourselves Melina and I sat down at a little booth. We both ordered pancakes with orange juice.

Normally we would eat healthier but after out little emotional breakdowns, we knew a little sugar would help. Besides, we were going to the gym afterwards. We had just gotten our orange juice

when a beep from my backpack was heard. I pulled out my phone to see a message from Jay. "Where r u? knocked on ur door but no 1 was there." I texted him back the location of the diner after

checking with Melina if she minded. With Jay being Jay, he arrived with a very sleepy Adam, just as our pancakes arrived. "What's up my peeps?" He grinned sitting right next to me and taking a bite

out of my food. After slapping his hand away, I continued on my food. Jay signaled for the waitress to come over and he ordered the same as us with a plate of eggs and bacon for Adam. I looked at

Jay disapprovingly. "I thought we were trying to help Adam kick his bacon addiction?" I asked. "Unfortunately for us, we're right next to Melina Roucka and Celeste Bonin. They thought that two am

was a great time to play loud Latin music and sing a long. And Celeste, lets just say, it's a good think she didn't sing for that NXT talent show thing. Had she done that she might have ended up being

the new Jillian." Melina playfully smacked him for the Jillian comment. She and Jillian were best friends and I could tell why. Jillian was a great person, funny and bubbly. "So why are you so awake?"

Melina asked. "Why that's because I get to see you guys! Why else?" He grinned. "Well for one thing your breath smells like you ate five packets of Skittles. I know their ads say taste the rainbow

but when your tongue is bright orange, you know you've taken it a bit too far." I smirked at his shocked face. "But Gail. They're so good. I mean rainbow goodness is always tasty." Adam made his

first sound today by saying, "Jay I don't care if it was on the level of a double rainbow. You're voice is more annoying than Jack freaking' 'Thwagger'" "I'm sorry Adam. I couldn't hear over the sound

of how awesome I am." Melina and I giggled at Jay's smug face. Adam rolled his eyes and said, "Oh you've been waiting for ages for a right time to use that line." Jay was about to argue when the

waitress delivered Jay and Adam's food. Adam wolfed down his bacon and Jay's eating was only a little more disgusting. "You know guys there's a magical thing that exists. It's called chewing. And it's

even more magical when you do it with your mouth closed." Melina explained to them as if they were young children. "Don't mock me woman! I'm hungry. Skittles can only go far." Jay's words were

hardly recognizable through the food he was digesting. "So much for the power of the rainbow. Anyway we have to get going. Melina and I are going to the gym. If you guys wanna come along were

going to leave soon." To my amusement Jay started eating faster than before (something I though humanly impossible) all the while telling Adam to hurry up.

As we left the diner, Melina asked Jay why he was so excited. His answer? Hot girls working out. Mine and Melina's answer? To double-team him. Adam simply dodged our double teaming opting to

simply help jay up.

When we got to the gym I was thankful to see little WWE employees. Sometimes you just wanted to hang out with some of the other superstars and divas as opposed to a whole posse of them.

Adam and Jay started to work on weights while Melina and I ran on the treadmills, talking over the mechanical noises. After twenty minutes of brisk jogging, we joined Adam and Jay on the weights.

The way they worked out was very different. Jay liked to do a lot of lifts with lighter weights, while Adam preferred to do a smaller amount of lifts with much heavier weights. Melina and I preferred

working out like Jay, so we wouldn't pull any muscles. After a while we both stretched ourselves out. I walked to the water bottle pile to get water for Melina and I when a hand reached out and

grabbed me the water bottles I was reaching for. I tuned to my right to see a shirtless Mike Mizanin. I had forgotten that with the Miz's match against Edge next Smackdown, he would be travelling

with us. He smirked at me and said, "You like what you see don't you Gail." His words made me remember why I thought of him as the most annoying person ever. "No Mike I was simply getting

water before you took the ones I was reaching for." I rolled my eyes picking up two water bottles. "Listen Gail. I'm a chick magnet and you want me. Besides, I haven't done you before." He winked

at me. The way he bluntly said it was stupid and barbaric. "As if Mike. Now I have to get back to my friends." Hoping he would get the hint. Apparently not, judging by his next words, "Gail stop

playing hard to get. You want me. Trust me, I know it." I was getting pretty sick of his words and was about to make some catty remark when Adam stepped between us and asked, "Is there a

problem here?" Staring down at the Miz. "No problem at all Edge. Just getting ready for our match on Sunday." The way he called Edge as apposed to his real name just screamed disrespect. Luckily

for him, Mike walked off and I walked back to Jay and Melina with Adam. "Hey Adam? Just one thing I'd like to ask?" Adam turned to face me. "Sure. What's up?" I sighed thinking of the best way to

ask it. "It's hard to ask but, um, why did you kiss me?" His eyes widened a little bit. "Oh I don't mean like that. I think. It's just it wasn't in my script. The kiss. I mean." Dear god, this was going

even more awkwardly than I imagined. "Oh, Vince told me to do the thing that would get the best reaction out of the crowd and after remembering the whole Cena/Maria segment, I thought the

crowd would like that. Besides, it means our storyline jumps ahead meaning it's more likely to make it to Wrestlemania." He explained. I understood it now. After all, he's had much more experience

in entertaining the crowd. "Oh yeah, so what did Mike want? He definitely wasn't getting ready for our match on Sunday." Adam asked. "He was being the typical asshole like normal. He kept saying

how much I wanted him, and how he wanted to "do" me." I rolled my eyes. Despite claims of being a chick magnet, he was by far the most repulsing Superstar in the WWE. "He said what?" Adam

nearly yelled, "No one messes with my Gail!" I raised my eyebrows at that. "Your Gail?" He blushed and said, "Well you know. As a best friend. It's not like I own you. I mean you're a human I

can't." he stuttered loosing his cool for the first time since I'd met him all those years ago. "Well done, you managed to figure out I'm human." I rolled my eyes at his slightly hurt face. "I'm just

kidding Adam. You're my best friend too." He smiled again and hugged me and we stayed like that for a few seconds until two loud voices snapped us back into reality. "He's your best friend? What

about me? What happened to TNA buddies?" from Jay and, "Hey! What about Gailina? Or is finished too?" from Melina. I rolled my eyes. "Jay, he's my best Non-TNA Canadian friend. You're my best

Canadian TNA friend and Melina's my best Non-TNA and Non-Canadian friend." Jay and Melina's frowns faded away and we got back to work. Later after we had all forgotten about the argument Jay

had to bring it back asking, "Wait a minute. If Melina's not Canadian or a former TNA wrestler, then why are you friends?" The fact he looked so honestly confused, made me laugh a little. "Girls don't

have to have nationality and former occupation similar to be friends." I explained, "We always find something in common, whether it's sooner or later. Don't guys become friends without much in

common?" I asked. "Well the thing about guys is that typically we're friends because of either sports, occupations and education or girls." Adam explained. "It's more simple with guys. You don't have

as much complications that the girls have to face." Melina mentioned thoughtfully. It was true, though despite King's claims, we all don't hate each other. There's typically one girl we hate. And let's

just say, we all hated her. "So anyway, wanna get a sandwich or something with us girls? I think Stu's gonna be there which means Corre and very likely Layla and she likes bringing out every diva

possible so there's gonna be quite a few divas there." Adam's voice snapped Melina and I out of our daze. "I would love to but Johnny and I are meeting up with Matt Capotelli. He just had surgery so

we thought we'd visit to cheer him up." Melina explained. "I guess that's just me and Jay and a maybe from Gail." I looked at the two of them. Jay and Adam looked at each other quickly devised a

game plan then looked back at me with wide puppy dog eyes. Stupid puppy dog eyes. They were my absolute weakness. "Fine. Just stop that, you're making me feel guilty." I pushed them forward,

said my goodbyes to Melina and walked to the hotel to clean up.

To say the café was busy was a complete understatement. I saw Corre members, Divas Superstars and even a few former WWE talents there. I preferred to stick with the guys after the divas decided

to have a big gossip fest and I had learnt the hard way that gossip fests were not good for a shy person like me. I was leaning on Adam shoulders not really paying attention to the guys. More think

of the beginning and how this whole friendship between Adam and I had started.

* * *

><p>Yes Diva Dirt the website that offers news on Divas and Knockouts, sometimes with commantary compared to that of Gossip Girl, or so I've heard. I don't watch that show. Too much drama and everyone hates on Jenny my favorite character along with Blair, I think thats what her name is. I do not own Diva Dirt, and have not been asked or paid to advertise, I am simply a reader of their posts and find them very interesting and humorous. And I read somewhere that you cannot advertise certain websites, but it's a brief appearance. So , don't delete this chapter because it took ages. Sorry for all the delays, Edge retiring kinda halted my plans. Like Beth Phoenix said on Twitter, it was unreal. I kinda hoped that it wasn't true, and the next morning I really thought I had dreamed it until I checked online. And I'm hoping that Edge's doctors are extremely over-exaggerating, and in ten months time find that it was not a serious problem but that he simply pulled a muscle. Ah, we can dream. But didn't HBK like retire three times before FINALLY retiring (Don't take this as me hating Shawn)? Also, Hogan, don't insult Edge for retiring at his age. Respect the dude, he didn't want to and it's only because he could be paralyzed that he retired. And there are some people who should retire, hint, hint Hogan. Actually make a pit-stop at the WWE, convince Vince, to go back to TV 14 win a major title, hold it for a month, and then retire. So you still have your legacy grounded in WWE and you will definitely make it in the Hall of Fame, then next year.<p>

I have more chapters prepared. But I want to write a new story before. If you want the chapters to be posted sooner, please take my poll for my next story. Yes, I'm bribing you. So Alex Riley/Eve/Miz or Cody/AJ Lee or Rosa/Alberto Del Rio or Maria/Randy Orton or Trish/Chris Jericho. These are your choices unless my sleep deprived state has drained my brain of all common sense.

This has been edited to hopefully make it easier to read. Tell me if it works, okay guys?


End file.
